Secret
by Lady Snowflake aka Ruth Creole
Summary: Read the title... HINT: It's about Lily ^^*chapter 2 is up!*
1. Darned

Secret  
  
By: Snowflake a.k.a. Mrs. Black  
  
"My Lord, Connie Causcus has been apprehended by the Ministry sir." a woman's voice said, her face hidden under the hood of her cloak, bowing to her lord Voldemort.  
  
"Not to worry." a high pitched voice replied, "She was quite useless. Stupid girl. I was planning to kill her anyways." he looked at the woman, his deep unmerciful red eyed gleamed.  
  
"Lily, where is Snape?"  
  
"He looked for Greg McColby sir." she bowed deeper, being addressed by her first name.  
  
"Pity, he's wasting his time. He's dead now. Killed him yesterday, got too scared of me. Trying to tell the Ministry about this place."  
  
Voldemort paused. He looked around he small shack, one of its windows were darned and the roof was leaking. But in any case, he was fine. He looked at Lily once again.  
  
"Take your hood off." he commanded.  
  
Lily did so, exposing her brown hair and bright green eyes. Her eyes looking at Voldemort blankly, not a trace of fear in them. She bowed once again.  
  
Voldemort grinned and approached Lily. He cupped her chin to face him.  
  
"Such a pretty face you have Evans." his grin spreading, looking almost malicious.  
  
Lily smiled, but only for a short while.  
  
Voldemort traced the outline of Lily's beautiful face. His unnaturally long fingers brushed the side of Lily's cheekbone and examined her well-defined face like a very detailed craftwork.  
  
He grinned once again. It has been so many years since he was able to touch a woman like this. It was well, since Hogwarts. Where he always got the woman he wanted. The woman wouldn't want to hesitate at all. He was charming then. But now, he was now the feared Dark lord.  
  
He cupped Lily's face once more, with his finger. He leaned closer until he planted a short kiss on Lily's blank lips.  
  
Lily winced. It hurt. It was like kissing a poison snake. With a poisonus tongue. Voldemorts tounge lashed across Lily's mouth. It felt like swallowing acid.  
  
Voldemort pulled back. He licked his lips and grinned at the stunned Lily. "Well, well Evans. You do have uses then..."  
  
Lily bowed hiding her face, "I'm not worthy my Lord."  
  
"Oh but yes you are Lily, yes indeed." he said circling Lily. Eying her like a vulture watching a dying creature.  
  
Lily watched, as footsteps circled around her. Her heart was beating unusually fast. The Dark Lord had kissed her; she kissed death.  
  
Voldemort stopped in front of her, his eyes still upon Lily's brown hair.  
  
"You may leave." he said blankly, as he turned his back, staring at the darned window.  
  
Lily stood up, placed her hood upon her head once more and headed to the door.  
  
"But Evans..." Voldemort called before she could even touch the doors' handle.  
  
"Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Always remember to pull down your hood when I call you."  
  
"Yes Lord." she replied, she pulled the door and went outside.  
  
The sun bathed her face in warmth. She experienced extreme coldness when she was in that small shack, but now the warm sun fanned it. She was happily gazing at the clear cloudless skies.  
  
She looked back at the shack. It was unbelievable that inside that small darned shack was the greatest Dark Lord, and well, out here, it was like there was no fear troubling the world.  
  
She wished to be like this forever, but she had to serve the Dark Lord. She had to, she wanted to...?  
  
She did not know, she grown scared of him slowly, killing his comrades who were beginning to fear him too.  
  
Lily set off, passing the dusty road to Lorleith, a small all-wizarding village, walking south she began thinking of going north, away from Voldemort. But, she took south instead.  
  
She arrived at Lorleith and saw Snape almost immediately, he was leaning on a pub's wall looking like he was waiting for someone.  
  
Lily approached him and lowered her hood. Snape didn't seem to notice her. "Pull down your hood!" Lily hissed. But Snape didn't budge; he was looking at someone who was in the shop across the pub. Looking at Snape was looking, Lily immediately pulled her hood back on, because she saw none the less but James Potter inside. Lily gasped and looked at Snape again. "Severus! We must get out of here!" Lily whispered angrily "Potter in an Auror! We'll be done for if we don't get out of here!"  
  
But Snape still didn't budge, but a small vein popped out of his greasy temple. Lily knew Severus hated James all since Hogwarts. But she couldn't risk getting caught by James. He'll never talk to her again.  
  
She stalked off, leaving Severus she was being called by Lord Voldemort. She wondered. Another errand? How extremely odd. She Disapperated at the outskirts of Lorleith and right next to the shack. She was about to open the door when a high-pitched voice rang in her head. "Lower your hood Evans..." and she did so. She entered and there she saw a cloaked figure, thinking it was Voldemort, she lowered her head.  
  
The figure turned around and cupped her chin. Looking up, Lily didn't see Voldemort, it was the young Tom Riddle.  
  
"My Lord! What have you done?" She asked not pulling away.  
  
"Don't you like it Evans?" Tom joked, but a hint of evil traced his voice. "Now here's your new errand."  
  
He approached her and whispered something to her. She nodded and pulled out her wand, "Lockus!" Lily whispered, and the small battered chair flew and propped itself on the door. They were locked.  
  
Tom grinned.  
  
"Now, stand there-no, there- that's better…" he pulled his wand out.  
  
"Now stay. Do whatever I tell you to do." Tom said pointing his wand high at Lily.  
  
All Lily could do was nod.  
  
"Imperio!" Tom hollered.  
  
Lily didn't know what she was doing. Her vision was blinded by wonderful warmth and bliss. Not knowing her hands were slowly taking her robes off. Then it dropped, and she knew nothing more.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Author's notes: Ugly. Didn't know what I was doing. But a Tom/Lily fic wouldn't hurt right? Chapter 2 will be out soon! See you!  
  
Snowflake (Mrs. Black) 


	2. Battered Marionette

Secret  
  
Chapter two: Battered Marionette (a.k.a. Breathing)  
  
"Lily… Lily…"  
  
The brown haired girl stirred, her eyes slowly fluttered slowly as memories of what happened came flooding back.  
  
"Oh my god!" she shriek clutching something as though covering her body.  
  
Severus looked confused and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
Lily did not dare answer Severus, she looked at her body and realized she was completely clothed. What happened? How long has it been since it happened?  
  
"Ho-How long was I like this?" Lily asked her eyes still glued to the dusty floor.  
  
"I don't know" replied Severus, "When I came back here, you like this sprawled like a battered marionette. What happened Lily?"  
  
Tears started, she used all her will power not to tell Severus, it was too much to tell. Her eyes closed tight trying to forget what happened a few hours earlier. Tears fell, but Severus did not take notice. Lily sniffed and was fixing her robes trying to get her occupied so that the memories won't come back again:  
  
Her robes dropped leaving Lily and her underwear. Tom smiled, he approached Lily and kissed her. Lily didn't mind, she was under the Imperius curse. She didn't care, but the stinging sensation of Tom's lips gave tears to her eyes. Tom kissed harder, bruising the soft lips of Lily. She squirmed but she didn't realize up until now that her wrists were bound. Tom caressed Lily's crying face. He didn't mind. Of course they'll cry. He was molesting them. But Lily was totally different, unlike Connie Causcus, Martha Roofweller and Jean Torlleni. She wasn't a complete whore like the three of them, Lily was strong. She had will, and he really didn't mind having sex with challenge.  
  
Lily cried harder, she choked because of Tom's mouth. Until finally after what seemed like centuries, Tom pulled away.  
  
He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He had total domination over poor muggle Lily Evans. He was the master and she was just like any other woman he touched. His hand went down from her cheeks to her shoulder. But it didn't stop there, it passed her breast where Tom's malicious grin grew wider. It traveled down to her waist and finally stopped at Lily's hips. Tom pulled Lily closer, hugging her by the hips as he ripped of the catch of Lily's bra. She jerked with force and urgency of Tom.  
  
Lily was shaking her head madly. No she didn't want to have such memories being replayed over and over again. And next thing she knew, Severus was hugging her close and rocking her back and forth.  
  
"It's alright now Lily." Severus said in hushed voice. Why was Lily crying like mad now? Was Voldemort trying to kill her? Did she plead for mercy? He wanted to know, but Lily didn't look like she was in any condition to tell his anything. But still he comforted her.  
  
Lily, didn't know what to do or who to tell. She just has to let it all out to someone she cares, she loves. Then it hit her like a truck load of Frog Spawn, Potter. But there was a problem. He was a half-Auror. He was specifically chosen by the Ministry of Magic to catch Death Eaters. And that was what she was, nothing more than a death eater. Well, we could add to that, Death Eater Whore.  
  
She cried harder, in which Severus hugged her closer. Why was she like this? Why was she so vulnerable unlike the Lily he knew that looked at the Dark Lord straight in the eye? Was this Lily the death eater? The Lily he knew? The Lily he loved? Before he knew it tears started to roll on his face. He was overcame with a certain emotion, pity. Oh what he'd do to know what troubling her. He wanted to know. Now.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" he whispered softly to her ear as he rocked Lily back and forth in his arms.  
  
Lily's eyes widened, why was Severus asking? Does he really want to know? "Lord Voldemort…"  
  
"Yes, I'm listening Lily…"  
  
"he… he…" Lily did not continue, instead he looked Severus straight in the eye and traced her finger on her lips.  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. What was she telling? That… that… Voldemort kissed her? But she couldn't have cried like that just for a mere kiss right? Or was it only a mere kiss?  
  
Lily clutched her head so tightly. It was all coming back again, and she was trying to shake it of, and then a moment later… she could hear voices…  
  
Something was humming; straight in her ear… she opened her eyes and tried to focus on the person who was annoyingly humming straight in her ear. Then horror struck her face, it was no other than Tom Riddle himself.  
  
"Oh no…" she whispered hoping Tom would not hear her comment but sadly he did.  
  
A very familiar malicious grin spread across Tom's thin lips. "But yes Lily, yes…" his eyes staring coldly at Lily's bright green ones.  
  
"Tell me Lily…" Tom asked his eyes still staring at Lily's green eyes," do you have any plans whatsoever on running away from me and with that annoyingly disgusting Potter?"  
  
Lily looked away, it was true and this was the moment she was dreading all of her death eater life. She was now talking to death rather than being kissed by it.  
  
"No my Lord." She lied quickly it was the easiest risk for saving ones' life, lying to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Liar! You stupid woman!" Tom hollered, who stood quickly up. "Do you think those puny little lies you commit to ordinary wizards and mud-bloods will work on me!"  
  
Lily cried, she knew death was coming. She was clutching the sheets that were wrapped around her body tightly channeling her emotions.  
  
Tom pulled out his wand and pointed at Lily and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
The pain was unbearable, it was like having hot iron rods being pressed against your skin right through your bone. Lily squirmed and moaned, her body was dying slowly.  
  
Tom's lips curled into an evil smile. And pointed his wand once again at Lily… then…  
  
It was too fast to follow, and Lily was unable to move. She was in the verge of insanity just replaying what happened a few hours ago.  
  
"Tell me what happened Lily!" Severus half demanded, as he caught Lily's arms tightly.  
  
"Stop..." she pleaded, Severus' grip were bruising her arms. "You're... hurting... me..." she cried, avoiding Severus' eyes.  
  
Severus' eyes widend slightly and let go of Lily and instead placed his right hand on Lily's right shoulder.  
  
Lily rubbed her bruised arm and looked at Severus, "I know you're trying to help...." she said, her tears still streaming down her face. "But there's nothing you can do...."  
  
Severus heard the sterness in Lily's voice but gave it another go. "Can you just tell me what happened?" he asked, cupping Lily's chin with his other hand so that she could face him.  
  
Green locked into black.  
  
Lily opened her mouth trying to cross her borders. But there was no voice. With her lips still parted she shook her head slowly. Her eyes her overflowing with fear, helplessness and tears.  
  
Giving up, Severus just planted a small kiss on Lily's lips and hugged her close.  
  
"Don't worry...." Severus whispered to Lily's ear.  
  
I am hanging on every word you say,  
  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight  
  
That's alright, alright with me.  
  
Cause I want nothing more than,  
  
To sit outside your door,  
  
And listen to you breathing,  
  
Its where I want to be....  
  
-Breathing by Lifehouse  
  
end*~  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! (readers blink in unison) A chapter 2! ; _, ; (sniffle). Whoweee... ^^ (She feelsh inshpired) By the way... i'll just continue this if I have at least 5 reviews. ^^  
  
(This didn't go through Proof-Reading) 


End file.
